Of Injuries, Hawkeye, And Inspecting Generals
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Hawkeye takes care of his lover, and for once doesnt act like an ass.


Disclaimer: I dont own them, I just use them.

Of Injuries, Hawkeye, Love, And Inspecting Generals  
  
Every time I wander into camp, I'm amazed by the people who live here. They see the most horrid things everyday and yet they manage to survive. These doctors and nurses patch up soldier after soldier and somehow stay sane.  
  
Hawkeye is the most jovial of the doctors, he and Trapper are never serious about anything, but they also take things the hardest. You wouldn't know it by talking to Hawk. He makes sarcasm seem like pleasant conversation, and he has cynical views of life in general but he makes it all funny to cover his down moments. He can be crude too, which is even more hilarious. However if you take the time to look into Hawkeye's beautiful blue eyes, you can see the shadows and memories crowding him. You can see the face of every child and soldier that's been through the OR. Hawkeye can be so caring and sweet sometimes. He knows precisely what you need before you know it yourself. Not only as a doctor, but as a friend as well. I think that's why every one loves him so much or at least tolerate his antics, including me but then I do love him.  
  
Today I wander in as one of he wounded. All the officers are lined up for inspection. Even Hawk is in proper dress. Klinger isn't however. Of course he's late too and he sees me leaning up against the inspecting generals jeeps and walks over. I'm not wounded too bad, I mean I have had worse. However today, I have this marvelous gash that runs from my armpit to my hip and I'm losing quite a bit of blood, not to mention a bullet grazed my thigh and I think I dislocated my shoulder. Klinger asks me if I'm ok despite the blood and overly pale complexion. All I can get out is Hawkeye's name. Klinger understands and sets off at a dead run, well as best he could in high heels, to get him. I fall to my knees in front of the generals jeep. My vision is starting to blur just a little and I'm on the verge of passing out but I'm holding on for Hawk. I don't want him to panic.  
  
I look up and I see Hawkeye, Trapper, Henry, and the general running toward me. Hawk reaches me first and picks me up, no thought to the blood getting on his army greens. I give him a weak smile. He just tells me to go ahead and let go. I know that he wont panic now and nod before I pass out.  
  
When I wake up next Hawkeye is there as well as the general, Trapper, Henry, and even Margaret and Klinger. I think Radar is around somewhere but he's not in my line of sight. I try to say Hawkeye's name but it comes out as a groan. Oh well, he's looking at me now. I love his blue eyes. I think they are the best thing I could wake up to.  
  
He runs a hand down my cheek and I smile and kiss his palm. The general is saying something about giving them a scare because of the amount blood I lost. I just nod and keep staring at Hawk. I swallow a couple of times and finally get my voice, even if it's a little hoarse. I make some crack about how nice it is to see every one again and being sorry about pulling everyone away from the inspection. The general just waves it off and I tell everyone thank you and turn to Hawkeye. He's still staring at me. I cant help but love him when he acts so concerned. I tell Hawk that I love him before I fall back asleep. He leans down and brushes his lips against mine as he does every time I tell him that I love him.  
  
Later, in the evening when I wake up again, everyone is gone and Hawkeye is doing his rounds before he goes to bed as well. I call to him on his way out and he stops by my bed. I pull him down and kiss him properly before I pull him down onto the cot with me. It hurts my side and my shoulder but I don't care. Somehow we manage to arrange ourselves comfortably on the small cot and he pulls me close. Not long after we both drift off into peaceful sleep.  
  
That's how Henry finds us in the morning and Trapper takes a picture. Hawkeye's laughing and I'm trying not too because of my side. I love Hawkeye more than anything. Looks like I'll be here for a while with my injuries. Oh well, that just means more time with Hawkeye for me, the absolute best medicine.


End file.
